Profe
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! '''Profe '''is one of the Seven Ghosts in the 07 Ghost series. He is the speaking spirit and the one that is able to look into a person's future. There is a statue of Profe in one of the seven Ghost towers in the Barsburg Church. It is currently unknown what people pray to the statue for, though considering Profe's power, it could be to gain insight into future situations. Etymology The name 'Profe' appears to be an alteration of the word 'prophet' or 'prophesies' which has the same meaning in German as it does in English. Form As with the other Seven Ghosts, Profe's true appearance is in the form of a hooded skeleton, (like the grim reaper) wielding a large scythe. His appearance is the same as Verloren's since the Ghosts are made up of Verloren's fragments. Human Due to the fact that only blood descendants of the God House of Profe can be reincarnated as Profe, those acting as Profe tend to resemble each other. Those from Profe's bloodline tend to be petite, with youthful features. Their hair is wavy/curly and of a very light colour, and they have very pale skin. Their eyes are large and purple. Reincarnations of Profe can be considered the most 'feminine'; the Raggs War Profe was the only female Ghost reincarnation shown so far, and Labrador has managed to disguise himself as a woman, at Ouka's birthday ball. Symbol Profe's Ghost symbol is light blue and resembles a crescent-shaped sickle of some sort with a large floating orb in the centre. The orb is thought to symbolise an eye, as Profe's Ghost ability is to see into a person's future. Persons who have acted as Profe *Raggs War Profe *Labrador *Many unnamed previous vessels Personality Reincarnations of Profe tend to be very kind and gentle, but with a mischievous and playful side. Abilities and attributes The Seven Ghosts all possess the ability to erase or otherwise alter a person's memories.Shown when Castor/Fest planned to erase Teito's memories, and asked Frau/Zehel why he (Frau/Zehel) had not done so. Like the other Ghosts, Profe can make his true forms temporarily leave his human, host body. Also, it is possible that the Ghosts can recover faster from injuries than ordinary humans. Since the host body is dead; their hearts do not beat and their bodies do not give off heat, it is probable that all of them have a much greater tolerance of extremely low temperatures than ordinary humans, shown when Labrador slept outside some nights but did not seem affected by the cold. Specific abilities The Ghost Profe has the ability to prophesies the future and to communicate with the plants in the Church Gardens. History The creation of the Ghosts The Seven Ghosts are amongst the earliest 'gods' created by the Chief of heaven and their existence dates back roughly 1000 years. At the time of their creation, humanity was already present. The legend of the ghosts tells that Verloren (the God of Death) was in love with the Chief of Heaven's daughter, Eve, but after her skeleton was found and her soul devoured, the Chief of Heaven accused Verloren of killing her. As Eve's soul being devoured automatically forced it to be sent to earth and reincarnated, Verloren escaped the heavens and fled to earth to find her reincarnation. Verloren began looking into the hearts of humans in order to find the soul that originally belonged to Eve. However as he looked, that person's heart was instantly tainted by his presence, and slowly slipped into despair. This meant those souls could not enter Heaven in this life because they were no longer pure, and they would be forced to reincarnate again once they died. When the Chief of Heaven noticed the consequences Verloren's actions had on those souls he looked into, he fashioned seven heavenly lights out of Verloren's fragments, each with one of Verloren's powers, and sent them to execute him. Schedel's Crusade The Ghosts' mission was to take Verloren's body to The Land of Seele- where it would be judged and destroyed, and after they had fulfilled this mission their souls would be able to return to heaven. The ghosts drove Verloren to Seele, but even with their combined strength, they weren't strong enough to destroy him. Faced with this, they instead used the powers of the two angel eyes (Mikhail and Raphael) to tear Verloren's soul from his body, in the hope that they never join again so he could never be at his full power. They sealed his physical body in Pandora's Box on earth, and used the Eye of Mikhail to make sure it could not escape from its prison. They sealed his soul using the Eye of Raphael, putting his soul in a human- and forcing it to undergo a process of constant reincarnation whenever the human body died- regardless of how the person had lived their life- so it could never enter Heaven again. The threat of Verloren had been eliminated, but since the Ghosts were unable to judge Verloren, they could not return to heaven; instead staying in the mortal world to serve as guardians. Profe went on to become the progenitor of the Krat bloodline. After sealing Verloren Now on earth, each Ghost assumed human form and went on to live human lives; they married humans, had human children and died as humans. The Seven Ghosts and their human families went on to form the Seven Houses of God, and the Ghosts' powers were passed on to their children, and further generations. The current ghosts are the descendants of the original seven. During the Raggs War and return of Verloren Around 990 years after Verloren had been sealed, the Eye of Raphael malfunctioned- resulting in Verloren's soul awakening (the human who was currently holding Verloren's soul regained all of Verloren's memories) and continued with Verloren's crusade against the Chief of Heaven. The descendants of the ghosts that first fought Verloren were again forced to re-group and fight. Currently, very little is known about the Ghosts' roles in the Raggs War. A member of the Raggs family (the God house of Vertrag) and person acting as the Ghost Vertrag, Fea Kreuz, was accused of stealing and escaping with Pandora's Box, and it was this theft that sparked the Raggs War. Pandora's Box had been moved into a human- meaning Verloren's body was at a risk of escaping- so four Ghosts (Profe among them) protected and guided Vertrag through the Seven God Houses in order to receive the cursed tickets and travel to the Land of Seele to destroy Verloren's body. This, coupled with the fact Verloren's soul had awakened, caused Ea and Landkarate to separate from the others and go undercover into the military. However, the Ghosts were not successful in their mission, and it resulted in the death of one Ghost, Vertrag, who's reincarnation was killed by Ayanami and devoured by Verloren. The remaining six, however, escaped with their lives.Ayanami has not been seen with any of the remaining 6 Ghosts' powers after the Raggs War- showing Verloren has not devoured any of them. Modern history In chronological order: *Raggs War *Mikage's Death *Infiltration by the Black Hawks *Military raid on the Barsburg Church *Battle at Hohburg Fortress *Verloren's Revival Trivia *Profe's precognitive abilities appear to be linked to flowers. *So far, Profe is the only Ghost who has been shown to be previously reincarnated as female. References Category:Ghost Category:Reapers Category:Articles containing spoilers